Providence
by Dreamatorium
Summary: This is meant to be like a shorter version of an epistolary novel. Klaus is attempting to persuade Caroline to start a new life with him, but as Caroline is still in denial about her love for him, she rejects him until she can finally own up to her feelings.
1. Kryptonite

"I know that you're in love with me...and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved."

~Caroline to Klaus in_** Into the Wild**_

* * *

**I - Kryptonite**

_Letter 1: From Klaus to Caroline (7/2/2013)_

Dear Caroline,

My love for you can no longer be denied. I know you have gathered as much from my conduct. You know that I am in love with you. I have never wanted to own up to my feelings, because I am a proud man. Please forgive me for that and for all my flaws, for I know there are many. My offer still stands, my dear. I beg you to consider it. Please believe me when I tell you that I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart for attempting to murder you. In my defence, I would never have let you die. If worst came to worst, I thought to myself that I would save you, as I have before. And save you I did. I am not that far gone, you know. I am not a complete and utter monster. There is still good in me and I know you see it. You are the one who brings it out in me. You make me a better man, my love. I loved you from the moment I first set my eyes on you, but it was only when I saw you in that beautiful blue satin dress that I realised it. That dress! You looked magnificent in it. It rendered your silhouette even more shapely, your eyes even more tantalising and your halo of blond curls even more luscious and full.

You had beguiled me that night and there was no turning back. Without realising it, you had seduced me. I had fallen for you, your undeniable beauty and your quirky humour. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed as heartily as I did with you. Those stolen glances you gave me made my heart leap with joy. I knew there was hope for us. There still is. Nothing is decided yet. We could still make our own life together. I am aware of the fact that I cannot ever undo my past conduct, but I promise I will improve. You instill a goodness in me that I will lose entirely if you let me go. I apologise for being so candid, but it is the truth. You are my only hope. You are my light in a world of darkness.

All is not lost. I love you, Caroline, and I will never stop loving you. Please try to forgive me for my obsessions and my selfishness. All I wish for now is to be yours, although I will accept whichever decision you make. I solely request you to give me the benefit of the doubt. I know I am capable of changing. Please don't give up on me. I am still human in nature, ultimately. I know we have something unique. There is something inexplicable between us. A future without you in it is unthinkable to me now. Please consider my offer of running away with me. We could be happy together. We belong together. Let's be free, unchained and unburdened together!

In your ethereal glow, I will be forever happy. In my arms, you shall be forever protected. Do not forsake me, my love. I beg of you, do not leave me. Do not reject my love simply because I am at the source of it. I have lived for over a thousand years and never has someone like you crossed my path. I have waited for you too long to let you slip from my grasp now that I have found you. With you I feel young again. You give me hope for a better life. You're my kryptonite.

Give me one last chance, my love. We are meant to be. This is fate.

Ever thine,

Niklaus

XXX

_Letter 2: Caroline's reply to Klaus (8/2/13)_

Dear Klaus,

Are you serious? I can't believe you had the nerve to write me a love letter! And, by the way, who writes letters anymore? Well, apparently we do. Alright, then I'll try and respond to your soppy little scrap of paper with dignity. I'll have to quell my rage first though or I'll break my pen….Deep breaths.

OK, I don't think we have time for that. Look Klaus, I really appreciate you admitting your feelings to me and all, but I love Tyler. Yes, there may have been a spark between us, but I could never be with you. First, you're unpredictable. Second, you're violent. Third, you're an absolute maniac! How am I ever supposed to trust you after that stunt you pulled?

"Please believe me when I tell you that I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart for attempting to murder you?" Come on, man. What the hell is that all about? Were you trying to be funny? Cause I didn't laugh! To be fair, I must admit that I do find you cute sometimes, but we never had an honest moment with each other. The affection I had for you was all an act. I had to distract you, remember? I don't even know what I really feel anymore. And what's all this about running away together? We're not finished here in Mystic Falls. We still have business to complete. What about the cure, huh? We can't just leave, even if I wanted to join you on this sporadic little trip into our "happily-ever-after".

That said, I must be honest with myself. I may have felt affectionate towards you in a fleeting moment, but you destroyed those feelings by constantly disappointing me. And did I mention, you tried to **_kill_** me?! Was that a spur of the moment decision, too? I'm better off with Tyler. He's _my _kryptonite. At least, he's honest and reliable. I'm sticking with him, so back off! And don't even think about writing back! If you do, I'll kick you're Original, hybrid butt!

It's over. This is my last word, Klaus. Leave me alone! Go back to the underworld or something.

**_Not_** ever thine,

Caroline


	2. Of Flibbertigibbets and Fools

_My thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved.  
_

_ I can only live wholly with you or not at all._

_Oh continue to love me - never musjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved._

_Ever thine_

_Ever mine_

_Ever ours._

~**_To the Immortal Beloved _**by Ludwig van Beethhoven

* * *

**II - Of Flibbertigibbets and Fools**

_Letter 3: Klaus to Caroline (10/2/13)_

My little flibbertigibbet,

That's the spirit, darling! There's my feisty girl!

It seems that we are "not amused", are we? I'm glad I can still inflame such rage in you. That means you care, my love, and that you are not indifferent to me. How happy that makes me. You are fooling yourself, darling, if you believe Tyler is right for you. You have grown apart. He may be reliable and steadily by your side, but don't you long for excitement, for passion? I know you once felt passionate about Tyler, but are you absolutely certain you still do in the present day? Think about it, dear. Be reasonable. I can offer you the world. I have experienced and seen so much more than Tyler. With me, you can live a life of excitement. I, too, can be reliable. When it comes to you, I will not fail in my endeavour to please you. I will be there, by your side, to protect you from harm's way.

How funny you are. You think you can ward me off like a burdensome flee by telling me you'll "kick my Original, hybrid butt", as you so elegantly put it. I'd like to see you try and I encourage you to do so! Why, I even _**look forward**_ to it! Come out, come out wherever you are! You keep me on my toes, my love. Who needs Tyler when you have me?

The world is our oyster, my love. It's right there within reach, tauntingly calling us to explore it's pastures, mountains, woods and seas. The world lies at our feel, so what are you waiting for?

You know you want to. Say yes, darling! Say yes! Who could refuse a life with me? Think of all the fun we could have! We are like peas in a pod and I want you, Carrie. I want you with me on my journey. Be honest with yourself, love. Do you really believe you can survive without me? Don't you think you will ever miss me? Don't you think you would ever wonder what became of me and what you missed out on by not coming with me? Make the right choice, darling. Make the right choice for you and me. Do it for us. Do it for your own self-preservation!

Eternally yours,

Klaus

XXX

_Letter 4: Caroline to Klaus (16/3/13)_

Excuse me?

I took a long time to think things over and had decided not to reply to your letters anymore, but now I must make myself crystal clear: I have no feelings for you. You are a menacing, soul-less monster hidden beneath an attractive frame. But even though you may be handsome, you are not my type. It's what's inside that counts and I have no intentions of starting a relationship with someone with a soul as black as yours. I don't know why I even bother trying to ward you off. You just keep popping back up. But I still need to set things straight. I think you're out of line. How dare you be so presumptious as to say that I need you for my own self-preservation?! That just proves my point. You're so unbelievably full of yourself. Why do you bother trying to "tempt" me to live a life with you? It wouldn't be much of a life. I repeat: I have no feelings for you. What is it that makes you think I'm going to change my mind? Your charm? Well, I can see right through you. I know who you really are and I know you'll never change. You've massacred too many innocent people for me to forget your sordid past. You're not even a remotely possible match for me. Despite what you think, we wouldn't be good together. And that's my final word!

It's your fault and only your fault that the one person I love with all my heart will never come back. If you truly loved me, you would set me free.

XXX

_Letter 5: Klaus to Caroline (23/3/13)_

My sweetheart,

I know you think I am not a suitable match for you, but I feel it in my heart of hearts that we belong together. I feel so drawn to you. Every minute we spend apart, I think about you. You are always on my mind. It agonizes me not to be in your presence. If I can't be with you, I'll be in pain forever. I can never be truly happy without you, because a life without you would only be half a life. I'm sure by now you've realised that I'm not all that bad. I would always save your life if it were in my power. And I have done so in the past. Whenever I could, I saved you, because I can't live without you. I feel that my life wouldn't be worth living anymore if you weren't in it. I realise you wish I were dead, but when it comes to it, would you really take my life if you could? Or would you save it? I am more confident than ever that we belong together. You keep referring to my "past", but you forget that a lot can happen when you've lived as long as I have. I've always been impulsive, but I can change. For you, I'd do anything. I hate to point it out, but you're not as innocent as you'd like to think either. We're more alike than you care to admit. You've seen how quickly you can suddenly massace a dozen people - a dozen witches in your case. You didn't mean to, but because you wanted to save Bonnie, those twelve witches needed to be sacrificed. Sometimes you kill people while doing the right thing. You save someone you love by making sacrifices. You don't know how many times I've killed someone, not because I was bored or bloodthirsty, but because killing that person meant saving someone I loved. You see me as all bad, but the world isn't black and white. Not our world. You must realise that by now. And yes, I may have forced Tyler to leave, but as I told you before, I'm not exactly scouring the earth for him, now am I? I just want him to stay away from Mystic Falls. That probably makes you want him more than ever, but I stand by my choice, because Tyler is a threat to me. I'm leaving him alone, as long as he doesn't come back. I'm leaving him alive for you. Does that not count for anything?

I will always love you, Caroline. I just can't help myself. Please don't be so obstinate. Be reasonable, my love. Give me another chance.

With all my love,

Klaus


	3. The Allure of Darkness

_If you love something, set it free. _

_If it comes back to you, it's yours. _

_If it doesn't, it never was. _

_We do not possess anything in this world, least of all other people._

~Ancient Chinese proverb

* * *

**III - The Allure of Darkness  
**

_Letter 6: Caroline to Klaus (29/3/13)_

Wait a moment. Let me get this straight.

So, you are actually comparing my killing those witches to your killing people randomly when they get in your way? Nice try, Klaus. If that's all we have in common, then I have just proved there is nothing binding us together. You're a piece of work, you know that? Trying to appeal to my conscience. Trying to make me feel guilty for unknowingly killing those witches. I thought I was only killing one of them! It was only my lack of knowledge that made the whole thing into a small-scale massacre. And you know that. Yes, I was willing to kill that one witch if it meant saving one of my best friends, but that was the only way of saving Bonnie. Otherwise, she would have died and I couldn't bear losing another person I love. No more losses, except for the greater good and in the name of saving my loved ones.

You say you love me? Prove it. How am I to believe one single word coming out of your mouth or written by your hand? I am not going to trust you on a whim.

XXX

_Letter 7: Klaus to Caroline (30/3/13)_

My darling Caroline,

I cannot change overnight, but I am trying my hardest for you. You didn't respond to my asking if you had noticed I wasn't hunting down Tyler. That may seem like nothing to you, but for me it is a big step. I am attempting to mend my ways. I have a deeper understanding for you than anyone and you cannot deny that we have a connection. You may wish it weren't there, but you cannot deny its existence. Maybe your being in denial is part of the problem.

You misunderstood me. Never would I dare to compare my past mistakes with your one transgression, but you must admit that it brings you one step closer to understanding how easily it is done - killing a group of people that is. If it makes you happy, I will set you free, but not before I say this one last time: Think about what I've written and said to you and be honest with yourself. If you truly do not love me, then I will accept that fact and not pursue you any further. However, should you be harbouring feelings for me, my darling, then please admit it to yourself and make a conscious decision of letting me in or of blocking me out. If you truly believe that there should never be an "us" despite your having feelings for me, then I will follow suit and desist from courting you, although I must say I have enjoyed myself thoroughly!

I am now on tenterhooks to hear your response. I promise to set you free if you tell me from the bottom of your heart that you do not want me. Unless, of course, you are not being honest with yourself and simply resisting me out of habit.

As a wise man once said: '_Tis better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all._

And I know that I will never stop loving you, even if I should lose you.

With all my love,

Klaus

XXX

_Letter 8: Caroline to Klaus (31/3/13)_

Dear Klaus,

Give me some time. I'll think it over as you requested. I do want to be honest with myself, despite what you think. And yes, I did notice you weren't hunting Tyler down, but I thought you were simply keeping your pursuit of him on the back burner. I do know that you're in love with me. I've told you that before, but I'm still not sure if you can truly change.

You once said that even the purest hearts are drawn to darkness. Well, I think you may be right, but I don't know if I want to be drawn to it and I'm scared what will happen if I let myself follow my heart and fall for someone as dark as you. I'm not sure if taking that risk is worth it, because I still don't know if you can be fixed.

Caroline

XXX

_Letter 9: Klaus to Caroline (1/4/13)_

April Fools Day. How fitting.

I am a fool for you and my love for you is undying. I will wait for your answer. I don't want you to hate me, but you know as well as I do that Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. In driving him away, I was only protecting myself. I didn't do it to seperate the two of you. Please understand that. I can't risk letting him come back here, as he will only keep on coming after me. Trust me, he's safer out there, because I know how to defend myself and if Tyler is here, he might end up getting hurt in the process of trying to destroy me. The further away he is from me, the safer he will be.

I care only about you, despite all the terrible things I've done. Please know that. And when I'm with you, I'm the best version of myself. So, yes, I can be fixed. You are the one that can fix me, as you make me a better man. Have a little faith in me and you will see that I'm worth your time.

Eternally yours,

Klaus


	4. Beacon of Hope

_High up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you._

~**_Fix You_** by Coldplay

* * *

**IV - Beacon of Hope**

_Letter 10: Caroline to Klaus (2/4/13)  
_

Yes, my friend. You are a fool. I've always said so, haven't I? Why else would you be crazy enough to try and persuade me to start a new life with the likes of you?

I told you that I need more time, so be patient with me and you will have your answer. In the meantime, I need some sort of sign from you that you haven't completely lost your humanity, that you are not unfixable, that there is still a glimmer of hope for your soul to be redeemed. I've seen it in your eyes when you speak the truth and when you are being sincere. I've seen it for myself that you honestly seem to be in love with me. Maybe I don't have to give up on you just yet. There may still be hope.

Caroline

XXX

_Letter 11: Klaus to Caroline (3/4/13)_

My beloved little sparrow,

How long I have been waiting for those words. Thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt. You'll see that I'm not a lost cause. I'll show you. I want to give you nothing but truth. I will be completely honest with you about my past if you want me to be. I will tell you everything that there is to tell, everything about myself. There are no hidden agendas here, except the one. I need you to trust me.

I know you still think I'm this unpredictable monster, but that is who I used to be, not who I am now. I admit, I used to be a maniac. I still am in a way. I'm mad for you, you see. In all honesty, the many years I have spent on this Earth have mellowed me. Maybe the length of my existence has also made me slightly numb when it comes to killing, but I'm attempting to mend my ways like I promised you.

You are my beacon of hope. In all the years I have roamed this planet, I have never encountered someone like you. Before I met you, I had never experienced true love, but I believe to have found it in you. I believe that we are destined to be together. Only you saved me from the pain Silas inflicted upon me. You freed me from the bonds of my agony. If you hadn't been there to distract me, that pain could have lasted long enough to cripple me. I don't know if I would have survived it. When I was at my lowest point, you saved me. Now you are not only my saviour in a figurative sense, but also in a literal one. You are the light in my life. Without you, I would be lost in the darkness forever. I would never be able to change and become an improved version of myself. The best version of myself.

I really wish to live a better life, but it is only with you that I wish to live it. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Caroline. For the rest of my life, for as long as I live, I want to be with you and only you.

You are everything to me and, without you, I am nothing.

Forever yours,

Klaus


End file.
